In the current packaging bag market, there are a variety of packaging bags, which not only bring convenience to the users, but also promote the development of packaging industry and bag manufacturing industry. In our daily life and production, more and more bag packed rice, pet food, and so on are found in the market. These kinds of bags feature longer size and heavier goods, and usually need to be held in arms or folded for carrying or taking, thereby bringing inconvenience to the users.